List of Minor Characters
A Arnold B Blake |-| Biography = Blake was introduced during the Aster Discharge. He battled Yazmyne in the first round with his Larvitar, who was easily bested by Yazmyne's Eevee, eliminating Blake from the competition. Blake reappeared during the Wild Rose Masquerade in First Round Pummel. in the first round, he chose Flaaffy and Kadabra to battle against Noxon's Grovyle and Gabite, but his team was easily defeated, leading to Blake's early exit. He was briefing seen in a cameo at the end of the tournament when Yazmyne won the masquerade. *Competitions **Aster Discharge (Top 16) **Wild Rose Masquerade (Top 16) |-| Pokemon = C Carol |-| Biography = Carol first appeared during the meet and greet before the Aster Discharge. In Savagery in the Second Round, Carol battled against Braxton and his Mudkip in the first round with her Lombre, who was frozen Mudkip's Ice Beam, eliminating her from the competition. She was later seen in the closing ceremonies. *Competitions **Aster Discharge (Top 16) |-| Pokemon = D Denise |-| Biography = Denise first appeared as a participant of the Aster Discharge. She was among the other competition faithfuls at the meet and greet the day before the tournament. In the next episode she is introduced with the other competitors in the Aster Town stadium. She is in the first battle of the competition against Rosa. She chose Slugma to battle Yanma and they were defeated despite the type advantage, eliminating Denise from the tournament. She was seen in cameos throughout the rest of the competition. *Competitions **Aster Discharge (Top 16) |-| Pokemon = E Emily |-| Biography = Emily is a trainer, who competed in the Aster Discharge with her Dustox. In Savagery in the Second Round She battled Florence and her Wingull and they lost after Dustox was stuck by a powerful Aerial Ace, eliminating them from the competition |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 16) *Middlemist Conference F Florence |-| Biography = Florence first appeared during the meet and greet before the Aster Discharge. In Savagery in the Second Round, Florence has her Wingull defeat Emily and her Dustox, allowing Florence to advance to the Top 8. |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 8) G Gaven |-| Biography = Gaven first appeared during the meet and greet before the Aster Discharge. In The Battles are Afoot, Gaven and Gordon battled in the first battle of the competition. Gaven chose his Beautifly while Gordon chose Sudowoodo. Gaven ultimately lost and was the first to be eliminated from the tournament. He was later seen in the closing ceremonies. *Competitions **Aster Discharge (Top 16) |-| Pokemon = Gwen |-| Biography = Gwen first appeared during the meet and greet before the Aster Discharge. In Savagery in the Second Round, Gwen battled against Nancy in the first round with her Koffing. Her Koffing managed to win the round, allowing Gwen to advance to the second round. She Koffing again in the second round and battled against Anthony Gligar. Gwen was overwhlemed for most of the battle and she lost, eliminating her from the competition. |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 8) N Nancy |-| Biography = Nancy first appeared during the meet and greet before the Aster Discharge. In Savagery in the Second Round, Nancy battled against Gwen in the first round with her Raichu, who was felled by Gwen's Koffing's Sludge Bomb, eliminating her from the competition. |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 16) R Ray |-| Biography = Ray was among the sixteen trainers who competed in the Aster Discharge. In the first round of the competition, he battled Michael, pitting his Arbok against Michael's Croconaw. Arbok had speed, which Yazmyne indicated was just as great as Scott's Arbok, and the Poison-Type used is speed to evade Croconaw initial attacks. Arbok then paralyzed Croconaw with Glare and bit her with Thunder Fang before tightening her with Wrap. Croconaw kept fighting back with Slash and Aqua Tail, but Arbok frequently blinded Croconaw with Haze. Arbok's punishment activated Croconaw's Torrent ability which powered her Aqua Tail and Water Gun attacks. Arbok was frozen by a Blizzard first then a powerful Water Gun defeated Arbok and eliminated Ray from the tournament. He was later present for the closing ceremony when Gordon won the competition. |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 16) V Vivi |-| Biography = Vivi battled Anthony and his Magnemite during the Aster Discharge. After seeing Delcatty's four attacks, Yazmyne and some of the other competitors realized Vivi would lose the match, as Delcatty did not possess powerful offensive abilities. However, Delcatty scored powerful Iron Tail attacks against Magnemite. Delcatty was ultimately paralyzed by a Zap Cannon and defeated by a Discharge, which eliminated Vivi from the competition. |-| Pokemon = |-| Competitions = *Aster Discharge (Top 16)